Program Leadership The CGE Program leadership consists of two basic scientists (Drs. Doetsch and Vertino) and one physician-scientist (Dr. Petros). Dr. Paul Doetsch has been associated with the Winship Cancer Institute and the leadership and development of its scientific programs for many years. He is the Program Director of a Program Project Grant, "Cellular Responses to Genotoxic Stress" and has a long track record of R01 grant support from the NCI. Dr. Doetsch has served in the past as a regular member of the Radiation Study Section at the NIH and the Carcinogenesis, Nutrition and Environment study section of the American Cancer Society. He is internationally recognized for his studies and publications in the areas of DNA damage repair, mutagenesis and genetic instability. Over a decade ago, he discovered transcriptional mutagenesis and has been a pioneer in this area and its leading authority. He is the co-editor of a recent (2006) textbook, "DNA Damage Recognition" and has trained dozens of Ph.D. students and postdoctoral fellows. He serves on several important School of Medicine advisory committees, including the Research Advisory Council (RAC).